Starlight
by TheWelcomeStranger
Summary: HYAVSC for the 20th December! My prompt is 'star,' and that means the fated rejoining of Ronon and Teyla, born into a different time and finding each other once more. This time, it comes gently.


**This story forms part of "Have Yourself A Very Spanky Christmas!" A Teyla/Ronon story is posted each of the 12 days of Christmas. My word prompt for December 20th is 'Star.' Thank you to the creators of ****HYAVSC first, for the kind invitation and second, for getting me back into writing!!**

She stared down from her cool balcony of glass and steel, at the same moment he slowed his pace to gaze up through a forest canopy to the sky.

_o0o_

The night belonged to him, tonight, his eyes alone seeing the stars reflected in swirling pools where water continued to fall gently through the trees. In this way, he escaped the hot nightmares of running, running, trees scratching his face and catching at his body, their fatal roots laid out to trip him, that his eternal, shadowed pursuer might catch him at last. Instead the trees were silent, and still.

The town he was nearing reminded him on nights like these he was not alone in the world. He wondered if the dreams would ever stop, that he might be running towards something one day, instead of always away. It sometimes felt as likely as looking down upon the stars, instead of up.

But that was impossible, fanciful.

He smiled softly to himself, and continued walking. Soon lights that rivalled the stars themselves made him blink, and he was reminded of the brightness surrounding this particular time of year.

_o0o_

The night belonged to her tonight, leaning on the cold rail of her balcony watching inattentively the groups of people walking the streets. Lights of red, green and white heralded Christmas and the customary late night shopping. Her eyes followed the progress of a single person momentarily, alone like her, but she didn't register that in her mind.

She was wondering if she might live for someone else one day, save him, take him far away.

But that was too romantic, fanciful.

She smiled to herself and turned away as the man looked up at her balcony, feeling her presence.

How was she somehow familiar? But she was gone, and the thought left him quickly as it came.

_o0o_

She walked with grace, without a purpose. Her hands were folded comfortably in her long, open coat. She did not mind the misty rain. She was not in any hurry to go anywhere but for walking. She made to step out of the path of someone ambling towards her, and in that same motion looked up.

She saw the eyes of a tall, handsome stranger wearing colours of the earth. He had stepped left out of her way as she had moved aside for him, and they met half turned toward each other, as if they had rehearsed it a lifetime ago. Any other day, they may have kept walking. Lips had parted to smile at the irony before continuing their steady paces but they stopped upon meeting each other's eyes.

Recognition, confusion, moving to rear back and turn away from the strangeness of this connection, and then standing captivated. Finally smiling incredulously at watching the mirror of their emotions on the others face. "I am Teyla" the petite woman finally spoke, studying him still. She felt no danger, despite his size. He nodded and grinned at the beautiful woman, eyes crinkling. Of course she was Teyla. "Ronon" he clarified and she nodded. She turned back towards her home and he naturally fell into step beside her. There was no doubt, no shadow of question in her mind. He was assured and comforted, not knowing he felt otherwise before now. They walked together, not knowing the exact moment their hands met and held.

She was the calm in the eye of the storm, long acknowledged within him, never really forgotten. To her, he was warmth and light and necessary.

_o0o_

It was as if they had been destined to meet- the stars setting time and place over again. They slowed and halted in the street to turn toward each other once more. As he looked down into her eyes, he wonderingly thought he might see the stars themselves reflected in them... she, looking up, thought gravity itself pulled her toward him, anchoring her.

Much like his arms snaking around her waist to pull her to him, her head tilting toward him in invitation. Their kiss was timeless. It always was.

But that was fanciful.

**A/N** Argh so hopelessly romantic!! I hope you enjoyed it.

Love,

The Welcome Stranger.


End file.
